


Changed

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Embedded Images, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: Activating the Soul Sword changed Jace.





	Changed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeatheredShadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatheredShadow/gifts).



> I liked the way my [wings manip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401425/chapters/32779347) looked as a still image, and these 250 words just happened. :)

Activating the Soul Sword changed Jace. It wasn't just the guilt, it was as if using the sword somehow also activated his additional angel blood. The Silent Brothers had no explanation for this, because Clary - their only base for comparison - hadn't needed to massacre innocent Downworlders for her powers to kick in. 

Not that their powers were the same anyway. Jace couldn't create new runes, and Clary couldn't activate her runes without a stele. She also didn't have wings.

Jace and Alec had been chasing a demon across the rooftops of Brooklyn. Jace vaulted across the gap between two buildings - only to feel something big and heavy unfurl behind him, throwing him off-balance. Without Alec's quick reflexes Jace's first experience on wings would have ended on the pavement. Hearts racing with adrenaline, they both stared at the expanse of spotless white feathers sprouting from Jace's back, wide enough that Jace could see them for himself.

Jace only realized their hands were still clasped when Alec let go in order to reach out with a trembling hand. A gasp escaped Jace when Alec found the place where shoulder turned to wing. Alec froze, but Jace shook his head quickly, not wanting the sensation to stop. Trailing a finger along the edge of a feather, Alec's touch was light, careful, his smile warm and full of love. 

Jace shivered, leaning into Alec's caress. He wasn't sure what the wings meant, but the first time since Valentine he didn't feel blood-stained or broken. 


End file.
